Marina Marlo Audition, Lockdown RP
by Night130
Summary: Information for the character for a new rp, Lockdown.


Name: Marina Marlo

Birthday: Friday, June 13th, 1986 (Gemini)

Age: 27

Crime: Stealing (Information and items/objects)

Personality:

-Marina is brimming with energy and vitality, and is clever with words. She is intelligent and very adaptable to every situation and every person. She thinks being born on Friday the 13th makes her lucky in her life. Being curious and always wanting to know what's going on in the world around them can sometimes make her nosy. She is not one to sit back and watch the world go by and she wants to be involved. She has interesting opinions and thoughts on things and is not afraid to speak her mind. She is always in the know about the latest, juiciest gossip. Lacking perseverance, she easily goes off topic to explore another thought or idea, which can lead her into thinking she knows everything. Routine and boredom are Marina's biggest fears. She would rather be naive then know the depressing truth, and does not want anything putting a damper on her freedom or positive energy.

Fanfiction: 

"A job, huh? Sure, my schedule just cleared." Marina Marlo spoke with a smooth voice to her new client on the phone.

She hung up the call, and made her way over to the computer. She typed in the information her client gave her into her hacked government search engine; the victim's birthday, last known address and their name. Immediately, their picture came up with his information on the side. Staring back at her was an older man, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and small white patch on the right side of his beard. "Hm. Joseph Korso...? Well, this was easy. He didn't do anything to try and cover up his banking history. This will be a boring job..."

She put her feet up on her desk and continued to think. "And with this lovely history, I know where he currently lives. Getting this 'key' my client wants will be easy."

Putting her feet down and closing her computer, she went for a drive to where the address said on the information. Not much longer, she found the small house, a little ways from the city. Pulling over to park the car, she told herself, "Why did you take this job? It's way too easy and boring."

Noticing there were no lights on outside or in the house, she decided to get this job over with and get the item her client wanted, and get out. 'Right...Let's get to work."

She walked up to the house and search around it for a box where the security system would be. Not finding one, she figured there was none. Why would you need one living in the middle of nowhere outside the city. Not to mention this house being a one story, which made the searching less daunting, but breaking in less fun. She went towards the backyard and found there was a sliding glass door. Very carefully, she jiggled the glass door out of the tracks. The door being locked made no difference. Sliding doors only locked in the front and in the center, leaving the back side loose.

Once inside, she started to look for all so important key. She started by looking behind pictures, painting, and in between sofas and couches. Hey, you never know, people can be creative when it comes to hiding things. With that thought in mind, she started to look in more obvious places, like drawers and coat pockets. The one desk in the center of the room, the drawer on left seemed to call her name. Lo and behold, there was the 'special key' her client had described to her. Seeming to fit the description, she made her way back to the sliding glass door.

Before she made it outside, she got a call. "Why would he be calling me now?" she asked herself in a quiet voice. Answering the phone she said, "Hello, I got the key and you will receive it tom-" unable to finish, the voice on the other line started talking.

"I know you already got the key, that's why I called." the voices said calmly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Are you watching me?" she questioned, putting one hand on her hip.

"Why, yes I am. Just come outside and see. You can use the front door. It's not locked." with the last word the called had ended. Marina closed her phone and did what the voice said; leaving the house through the front door.

Opening the door, she saw bright lights with men standing around the house with guns, ready to fire. Through the outlines of the shadows, she heard a voice; the same voice on the phone. "Congratulations. You made the list of "Easiest to Catch Criminals". Recognizing the voice, it all made sense.

"No wonder this was so easy. It was a setup, huh? Your call, the easy access to information..." she took the key and twirled it around her fingers. "I thought I recognized your name. You own that maximum security prison."

"As a matter of fact, I do. And that is where you are heading next." he told her, walking closer with hand cuffs.

"Oh, goody..." trailing off her words, putting her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this." having a hit of sarcasm and no real guilt for the 'I'm sorry' part in his voice.

"Oh no it's okay. I learned a lesson today." turning around so he could put the hand cuffs on her. "Never take boring assignments. They make me careless. Maybe being born on Friday the 13th isn't so lucky after all." She told herself as she was being led away.


End file.
